The Bones of DC
by solofia
Summary: Temperance Brennan has lived in the Jeffersonian dome for years having close to no human contact; here's what happens when she decides to sneak out for the 1st time in 20 years.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is mostly based of The Hunchback of Notre Dame but it will have influences of other fairytales too. Last week I had a nostalgia attack and decided to download all my childhood movies especially the ones that were on tape I figured a way to adapt the story to modern days. By the way who should be the goat? I'm thinking of Sweets to play that one.**

**I read adaptations of Cinderella and Beauty and Beast but I never found one for this which may very well be the least fairy-taley Disney movie ever (Frollo telling Esmeralda he'll save her life if she becomes his sex toy is priceless).**

**I'll stop the rambling now. Enjoy.**

Once upon a time… oh my god I sound so corny. Moving on, not that long ago or maybe a long time ago if you consider 20 years an eternity; there was this bitch named Hannah. Hannah was a crooked cop whose only job was to arrest the ones who committed any crime, basically the job of any law enforcement professional. However if they were willing to pay a generous amount of cash she would let them walk away. Her idol was the step-mother from Snowhite and she too, aspired to be the most beautiful woman in D.C accusing any woman prettier than her of a crime they didn't commit and ending up in the chair.

One unfortunate night she and the other cops finally caught the Keenan's. They successfully arrested the man but the woman ran away with a two-year old child. By the J. Edgar Hoover F.B.I Building Hannah pushed the woman down the stairs at 3Am. Her death was instantaneous like the child's cry.

Hannah walked down to where the little girl was crying over her mother's lifeless body to make sure Ruth Keenan was gone, she looked the child in the eye and pulled her gun pointing it to the little girl's head.

"Burley don't!" Hank Booth yelled from the behind.

Hannah looked back to see the not so young man beg "Shut up Hank! There's no way that she is wobbling out of these steps alive!"

"What did she do? She's a person for god's sake!"

"Well I'm not letting her get to her teen years with Miss America looks that will make me look like Jack Skelington!"

"You'll probably be in you 4th marriage by then, why do you care?"

"I don't want my hypothetical husband cheating on me with her."

"Grow up Hannah she's a toddler!"

"What do I need her for?"

"I'll raise her and then she can become your file organizer. You've been rambling about how you need one for months."

"Where will she live?"

" She'll live with me and my grandsons until she's 10 and then I'll move her to the dome room at the top of the Jeffersonian and check up on her every day, and bring her food. No man besides me will see her."

Hannah walked to the baby and saw the necklace with the name Joy.

"Okay 'Joy', from now you'll be Temperance since I'll make sure you'll never know what your name means." she pulled the necklace from her neck and threw it to a reflecting pool nearby.

Hank picked the girl up and tried to calm her. The poor baby had her world upside down and had just become an orphan. If it hadn't been for Hank she'd be dead too. Her unique shade of blue that colored her irises was a color Hank had never seen before, her lips red like a rose, the pale skin, and the delicate features of a porcelain doll… Hannah could very well wish to keep her in a dome for her whole life sorting paperwork but any guy would hit the Jackpot if he could ever find a girl a 1/10 as beautiful. Hannah wasn't bad looking, but Joy/Temperance would win any day of the week.

"Temperance." He said out loud. "It's kind of pretty. Let's face it hun that bleach blonde tramp could have picked out worse."

**Is it a nice beginning? Should Sweets become the goat? Next chapter I reveal who's playing the gargoyles. Please Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2 The gargoyles

**I just realized that I published this in February and have not updated it. Sorry…**

**When I didn't get any reviews initially and I had tests coming up it seemed like a good idea to let this one sit in the backburner for a while; I did have time in spring break but by then I didn't remember the story completely so I kept pushing it till now. I hope to have this one finished by August. Enjoy :)**

20 years passed by and Temperance went from an adorable toddler to a beautiful young woman way prettier than Hannah whose boobs weren't as high as they used to be.

Not only was Temperance prettier as she was smarter: after her 10th birthday Hank moved her to the dome behind the clock; by then she loved to read and write so well that Hank brought her a different book from the library every week that she copied by hand and saved the handwritten copies in case she wanted to read them again after Hank returned them.

Around her twelfth birthday Hannah got her a computer so she'd be faster when doing reports for her. The only thing Hannah didn't allow in the dome was anything that would reveal her beauty so that meant no mirrors, "You're awful looking! Your nose is too pointy, your hair color is just pure weird and your eyes and skin are too clear for this lighting; trust me I'm saving you from a lot of misery."

She felt very lonely, having for human contact besides an old cook named Caroline that brought her food and having to sneak out to use restroom or shower; faced with such loneliness she'd distract herself with books and on-line courses, one of them robotics. So she went all Geppetto by creating 3, 1 foot tall robots not without pulling a MacGyver and building them out of takeout food containers, cans of soda, chopsticks, an old mailbox, and to articulate their jaws, scrunches.

Their names were Hodgins, a quirky personality to say the least,; Angela, her best friend almost like your childhood best friend was your Teddy; and last but not least Cam, the only sane one in that dome.

It was Halloween and though no one could see what was behind the clock, Temperance could see them perfectly since it was a one-way window. She'd always been intrigued by that holiday, maybe because her birthday was earlier that month, maybe because the costumes made ugly women look beautiful but most of the times like sluts.

Hence why she started pondering sneaking out of the Jeffersonian and out there.

One of the things she had focused on while creating her robots had been giving each different personality and morals; like that they'd come in handy when she wanted to make a reasonable choice, by hearing all three arguments and picking the most logic one.

"Go! And see if you can find and ass as hot as this guy's!"

"Or a girl as amazing as her. I don't think you will, but if that' what you go for we won't' judge you!" Hodgins and Angela started making out shamelessly.

"Don't leave me alone with these two! Why did you think it was a good idea to give us genitals? Or two girls an only one guy? It's like you wanted a third wheel!"

"I made you to mimic human feelings and behavior to help me have an idea of what a normal person would do since I haven't talked to another human being besides Caroline and Hannah in ten years. I figured if you could feel anger, "love", or jealousy you'd act the most like a real human being."

Suddenly Cam felt really bad and Hodgins and Angela politely stopped making out.

"Go sweetie, you deserve to be happy." Angle spoke in behalf of everyone.

And with that she got ready to go down there for the first time in ten years.

**Reviews? Please? They're free so it won't cost you to give them away… good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3 Out there

When Temperance was finished with making her costume it was 11:30, Angela had rushed her away from the dome, longing to spend some alone time with her "Hodgie" much to Cam's dismay.

Her costume was the red riding hood; character she knew since the age of 5. Sadly she found more than enough cloth for the hood but not really for the rest of the costume; she was wearing a very short baby blue checked dress with nothing underneath it (besides her underwear anyways) but an old balloon sleeved shirt.

She put on a pair of boots (Hannah liked when she wore boots because it hid her legs) and off she went while Cam begged to go too.

It was chillier than she thought, chilly enough for her to ponder going back inside; but she kept going and wrapped the hood around her arms. Besides some kids trick or treating the streets were empty.

After walking two blocks she saw a huge line of people in front of a building. Walking to the door she asked a large man what was that all for.

"Is it just you?"

"Yes."

"Then you can go in but be careful; there are more dudes than girls in there this year and some can get a little grabby."

She had seen the streets, when she was younger she used to sit in her cheap bead looking at them enjoying the fun or spying on the people and observing them like the clock was a magic mirror. There was this guy who showed up around seven p.m and tried to cross the road before the rapidly approaching car got him. He was run over several times, died after the eleventh.

But that many creeps in such a tight space she had never dreamed it.

First thing she noticed was that no matter in which way she went some guy would be grabbing her in places no woman wants to be grabbed against her will.

She had to get out of there; fast.

So fighting her way through the millions of potential molesters she found a restroom and practically threw herself in there not even noticing it was the men's bathroom.

In there, there was only one man, older than her, talking on a cell phone his back facing the door.

"Rebecca, please! I'm his father he needs me!"

"…!"

"Wait! Please don't!... hang up."

The actually very attractive man turned to find Temperance blushing an awful lot.

"Are you okay miss? You're not supposed to be in here."

"I...I…I"

"Did something happen to you? Are you in shock?"

Temperance stopped with the whole stuttering and finally answered, no matter how much she sounded like a school girl.

"No; there were too many creeps out there… I just needed to get out. I've never been to a place like this before."

"Never come alone to a night club on any kind of holiday. Especially the sexy ones."

"There are sexy holidays?"

"Yes."

"Then which are they?"

"Halloween, Saint Patrick's, Christmas and fourth of July occasionally; though Christmas is only sexy in commercials and in clubs is depressing if they're even open. Thanksgiving is the unsexiest holiday of all, though you might get a kick out of it at a sports bar if you're a dude."

Temperance was more interested in his eyes then his educational speech.

"Sorry, I just realized I don't even know your name." He politely said.

Hannah had taught her to never give her real name to anyone and make up a fake.

So looking around the bathroom she saw an electric voltage sign.

"Bones." she bluntly said.

"Your name is Bones?"

She blushed even more and quickly replied, "You know hippie parents…"

"I get it. My name is Seeley, but for the love of god call me Booth."

"And what is Booth doing here? You don't seem like a guy that gets out much."

"I'm the driver for my partner. The kid is just an intern and he wasn't been up in my grill for a while so I got him and his girlfriend in. I'll get in trouble if I get caught since they're both sixteen but I'm taking them home in twenty minutes. What about you?"

"Curiosity."

"What do you say we take the kids home and then go back to my place."

Not knowing what it was implied she agreed and they went back outside in search for those crazy kids.

And there waiting for them, there she was: Hannah.

**Reviews? Pwetty please…**


	4. Chapter 4 Festival of fools

**I wanted this chapter to be long, but whenever I tried to extend it I never had a nice place to stop it so it ended up being shorter.**

**Anyways there's a twist for two requests, me taking this more seriously instead of parodying it through the whole thing, and to sum up the other one, that Hannah wasn't just a mean figure with close to no point of being the antagonist for this story and no motives besides being a jealous bitch.**

**Enjoy, I actually kind of like writing this more after adding this twist.**

"What are you doing here?" Hannah yelled at her. "You're supposed to be behind the clock!"

For some unknown reason she was dressed in a Sailor Moon costume at the age of 48 which only made her seem more desperate than she already was. Also for some unknown reason she had two guards at her side on stand-by, maybe she brought them along to blow off the losers.

"Mother Please!" Temperance begged.

"You disobeyed me! How dare you? After all I did for you!"

"I certainly didn't mean…"

"How did you leave? Did he help you?"

"No, I just met him! Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything!"

"Get her!" The two guards jumped forward and ran after poor Temperance eventually catching up to her and violently dragging her to the back exit.

Seeley having no clue of what was going on followed them quickly.

Outside the guards pushed Temperance against the brick wall, punched her repeatedly bursting her lower lip open in the process and making her nose bleed in the process. She ducked trying to escape another blow but instead was knocked over and repeatedly kicked, most of the times in the chins and two times in the stomach, hot tears burning her eyes by that point.

When one of the guards was preparing to smash her head against the bricks, Booth punched him so hard he fell to his right side, and while the other guard was more concern about his injured comrade, Booth took it as an opportunity to kick them both in a place that can leave a man sterile.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hannah popped up behind him.

"What do these guys think they're doing? She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Who do you think you are? This is none of your business!"

"Why don't you tell me why they did that?"

"YOU will shut your trap and go away! If I ever see you again around her again these guys will do a lot worst."

Seeley couldn't even think of a good comeback, was this chick for real? What the hell man!

"Now, you will go back inside, get on your bicycle and ride that thing home. Are we clear?"

Seeley of course lied, hell no! It obviously wasn't okay! That woman was a psycho!

Before returning her focus back to her minions Hannah made one last remark.

"And if I ever see you again; I'll make sure to put you behind bars and you will absolutely end up in the chair."

"He shut the door silently and slowly casting one last glance to the woman he had just met before shutting it to go find Sweets.

As he shut it he heard Hannah tell the guards to "Take her back to the dome."

He was not going to be silenced like that.

So he grabbed Sweets and Daisy by the hairs and dragged them outside.

He was determined to follow them to the so called "dome".

…

Hannah sat in the back seat of the car with the two dudes settling in the front after loading Temperance's unconscious body in the trunk.

Hannah pulled out a picture from her wallet.

It was an old picture.

At least 30 years old.

And looking at the face of a thirteen year old with pigtails she said.

"Ruth, you were a terrible sister to me."

**Surprise plot twist. Tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5 Back to Notre Dame

**I wasn't home for a few days hence why I didn't update.**

**Enjoy :) **

Booth took the unbelievable annoying teens to his car and decided to follow Blondie and Bones; for his sake Sweets was wearing a ninja costume that covered the whole face.

Knowing time to big wardrobe chances wasn't much he took of his tie and managed to rip his shirt of his body with having to remove his suit jacket putting the mask on and tying the tie around his torso before following the Mercedes ahead of him while Daisy, having seen him partially shirtless kept making out with Sweets only this time with a lot more grunting.

The car didn't even go too far past the club, when Booth saw where they stopped, he knew exactly what they were talking about: the room behind the clock he heard his grandfather talking about.

He drove past the main entrance and parked out back in the loading dock leaving what might soon turn into a porno out back in the car.

He knew exactly how to get around them.

…

A badly beaten Temperance regained consciousness half way through the old flight of spiral steps.

She knew Tweedledee and Tweedledum were carrying her and Hannah was bound to be behind her, she just didn't knew if she was going to get beat up again.

They arrived at her room and the guards violently threw her onto the floor making her taste blood in her mouth.

"You two may now leave. I need to have a chat with dear miss Temperance."

Temperance flinched and tried to sit up straight but falling miserably because of the pain.

"Why would you even consider leaving the comfort on this room?" Hannah shouted.

"I…I… wan…wan-ted… t…to…g…go." She coughed.

"Well then I hope this serves you as a lesson, I wish I hadn't had the necessity to go to such extreme measures. I told you it was dangerous outside, but you didn't listen."

Hannah sat on the floor by her head.

"Remember, your mother knows what's best for you even when that's not what your hormone ridden head tells you it's not." She threw a blanket from the bed to the floor next to Temperance got up and prepared herself to leave.

"I'll have Hank check on you in awhile. Good night."

Temperance lost consciousness shortly after that.

And in her dreams a brunette woman tucked a child version of her into bed and kissed her forehead sweetly.

…

"Seeley? What are you doing here? I'm at work now!" Hank, the night watchmen asked upon seeing his grandson.

"Pops, I was at a club trying to get the whole custody thing with Rebecca off my mind and I saw this girl getting beat up. You know me so I followed her car here and heard them saying something about a dome. Do you happen to know how to get there?"

They heard a loud pair of heels approaching.

"YOU!" Hannah shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"I must have left my keys at the club so I came where to borrow my grandfather's copy! After all madam, you did tell me to go home."

"I see. Will you leave now?"

"Why yes; I shall part in order to catch my beloved reruns of Downtown Abbey (David Boreanaz claims to actually like this show) before falling in a deep slumber until morning." Booth used his fanciest words in order to seem respectful.

"I'll be watching you American Boy. Would you allow me the pleasure of seeing you leave? I'd sleep better at night knowing Hank is not dragging you across every useless expo the place has."

"As you wish, may I go to the wash room first?"

"Be my guest."

He called Sweets and told him to drive Daisy home and come back to the parking lot knowing he hadn't drank as much as Daisy thereby tricking Hannah.

After Hannah left Booth accompanied Hank to the dome to check on Bones.

And the sight froze him.

**Reviews? Pwease?**


	6. Chapter 6 God help the outcasts

**This one drove me insane and a lot of the things I had planned for this one got cut out because it'd be too much or cause problems I wouldn't be able to fix later on, so I must say after several re-writes and author's block it finally ended up like this. Knowing I'm a fan of parodying everything I ended up adding a more humorous ending since this was a heavier chapter.**

**So enjoy the longest chapter so far :) **

She stood there crying on the floor badly beaten with a puddle of blood forming on the floor; her sobs sounded more like squeaks making the horror of that Picture even worse.

"She's worse than I thought. She'll need a few stitches." Hank said in that old man raspy sympathetic voice. "I'm going to call the nurse and ask her to come here; that lady won't be happy about me waking her up with a phone call." He handed Seeley a bucket of hot water and a first aid kit. "Please go ahead and try to wash her wounds."

"Sure pops."

As Hank left he sat next to her on the floor and laid a soothing hand on her back.

"Can you move?"

"I think I can." she tried to say.

"Can you please sit on the bed?"

She nodded; he helped her get up and nearly carried her to her bed.

"You're not supposed to be here; if mother comes back she'll arrest and kill you."

"When I see someone getting beaten up like that I can't help but to jump in. What was up with that?" he removed her boots to reveal some bruises.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did they beat you? Who were they?" he looked for a pair of pajamas for her to put on after taking care of the wounds; noticing this she pointed to the first drawer of her dresser

"Most likely mother's employees, they show up time from time. I broke mother's rules and went against her wishes, they did their job."

"Their job was to beat you up this badly?!" he dipped a piece of cloth in the bucket and started to wash a cut in her left arm. He was pretty sure that cut was made after they took her away.

"Mother prohibited me to leave the dome and I disobeyed, their job is to educate me through physical punishment to make sure I won't do that again."

"They should have "educated you" as you were growing up, she has no actual power over you… or so I think. Would you be offended if I asked how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two years old." she bluntly said "How old are you?" she was a little too scared of admitting it right now but she was truly enjoying the attention this guy was giving her.

"I'm twenty-seven."

Things were starting to get a bit more complicated as he started to wipe out the blood from a second cut very high on her left thigh; he was pretty sure he could see part of her underwear and now knowing she was of legal age the tension was high; he noticed she occasionally stuttered while talking and was a bit dizzy from the blood loss not to mention the pain she was trying to hide but he had to admit there was a spark, or at least for him. If she hadn't been injured he would have probably taken her to his house and would be making love to her in that instant, instead he was waiting for that nurse to show up and trying not to think of anything thing dirty involving her in his mind noticing how inappropriate that would be under current circumstances.

So he went back to small talk.

"If that's your mother I honestly hope your father is a pacifist."

"I don't a have a father. He's dead for all I know."

"I'm sorry. How old were you when that happened?" he didn't want to sound too nosy but there was something off about that family.

"Mother told me he didn't want me and shot himself when I was a baby. My mother left me when I was two, she considered me too much of a burden and left me alone in the street on an icy night." her voice trembled.

"I thought your mother was that blonde in the Sailor Moon costume?"

"She's my real mother; she's the one who loves me enough to stay with this train wreck of a face."

"Hey" he dipped the piece of cloth in the bucket to start cleaning a very nasty cut on her forehead. "Who placed that crazy of an idea in your head? Listen to me you're beautiful."

He had gotten closer to her face to properly clean the wound and during this last complement he had lifted her chin slightly enough to have their noses touch.

And those eyes.

Those eyes that could light up the night.

Those eyes that could make him forget all those lonely Saturday nights watching that shitty movie "Barb Wire".

Those eyes that made him feel like a middle school kid again.

Those eyes that looked at him almost as if they wanted him to lean forward and kiss their owner.

Then Caroline arrived.

"Cher am I interrupting anything?"

"No." she immediately yelped. "He was just cleaning this cut, nothing else was going on!"

"Shame; he's cute."

"I supposed you must be the nurse?" Booth politely asked.

"Nurse slash cook, feel free to call me Caroline."

"Of course Caroline."

"Loosen up Cher! She's young, you're young a little bit of action can't hurt!" she exclaimed as she began stitching up the cut on Temperance's forehead after quickly disinfecting it just in case there was still something there after the water.

"Nothing happened!" they both yelled.

"Again: shame. If you were going to get me out of my fluffy mattress you could at least let me see some romance."

Booth served as an assistant to Caroline as she threw in the rest of the stitches and band-aids even though he was more interested in squeezing "Bone's" hand every time she flinched.

After she changed onto her pajamas Caroline left having checked for any fractures and left Booth alone in the dome with her.

"Can you hand me that blanket? This place may be pretty but it gets pretty cold at night." she asked him.

"Sure."

Instead of handing it to her he gently placed it over the rest of the covers and tucked her in.

And before he knew it he was kissing her.

Just a pure innocent kiss.

A reaction not even himself was aware it was happening it was just an uncontrolled impulse.

And a damn good one.

Noticing the pure red color of her cheeks he blushed a bit himself and prepared himself to leave.

"Wait!" she shouted.

It was it; he knew he shouldn't have done that. All he could do was turn around and hear her yell at him.

"Will I ever see you again?" she played with one of the tips of the bed sheet like a small child getting the courage to ask for a puppy.

"As soon as possible." he cockily replied.

And as the door shut, robot Angela jumped out of the filing cabinet she was hiding in with a very loud squeak.

Sadly Booth's reception was two teenagers going at it in he's backseat.

First thing in the morning he was going to have to buy some bleach.

**Reviews? Please?**


	7. Chapter 7 Heaven's Light

**So here's the problem of having two stories on progress: having to alternate between the two. I wish I could have update before going on vacation but time didn't allow it so when I got back I immediately started working on this one.**

**And this chapter was a pickle for me to write; first there was going to be a Beauty and the Beast type of thing with a waltz; then I changed my mind and Booth was going to appear in a tuxedo at the door but like that was going nowhere I simplified everything to silliness.**

**Hope you like it.**

"Guys, can I talk to you about something?" Brennan approached her three partially metallic children.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" Angela moved forward.

"It's Booth."

"What can possibly be wrong? He's been here every night of the week." Angela hit Hodgins on the head after this lovely remark.

"I think I like him."

"After those make out sessions I'd be surprised if you didn't." Cam received and angry stare from Angela.

"I think I like him too much; when he's not here I can't help but think of him and when he's here I feel like all I want to do is either stare at him or kiss him. It's almost like an obsession."

"Oh, Sweetie… you're in love; there's nothing wrong with that, it's just natural to feel like that for someone special every once in awhile and your someone is Booth."

"How do you know?"

"You want to be around him all the time and he's always on your mind. By the definition of love you programmed us to recognize you are in love with him."

"But here's the conundrum, does he love me?"

"Of course he does. He shows up every night and we can tell he wants to stay longer every time he leaves." Cam replied.

"That's what you define as love?"

"You programmed us to say yes; I guess it must fit the definition in some way. He cares enough to show up every night even though you're doing well."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Bones? Open up it's me!" Booth had showed up three hours earlier.

She almost stepped on Hodgins and nearly broke the doorknob.

"I brought takeout for later, and a movie and it's a little too hot in here or is it just me?" he asked.

"This place is almost as a greenhouse during warm days; and even though it's November the temperature today was high thanks to global warming. It cools down in an hour or two but if you prefer there's a terrace upstairs."

"You have a terrace?"

"The access was closed down by mother before I moved but I found a way up there three years ago."

"Then how do you get there?"

"Follow me."

She led him to a small trap door hidden behind several clock mechanisms. She tied a rope around her waist and the other tip to a small titanium ring attached to the floor and told him to do the same; Brennan took his hand in hers and the two jumped at the same time keeping one hand on the ropes; the ropes tightened just when their tips could reach the floor, the ropes were removed and they followed their way through a claustrophobic hallway until they reached an equally claustrophobic staircase leading to a door that was oddly placed diagonally (so was the wall…).

Brennan pushed the door back and then lifted it parallel to the wall.

Seeley was dumb founded to see a stone fence between roofs and to notice the door was really a group of shingles.

"This placed is either really awesome of really creepy."

They stepped over the fence and moved to the opposite side where the sunset could be seen.

"This place is beautiful."

"I guess I can't really complain much about my living conditions."

"By the way why does she make you live here?" Booth asked her.

"For my protection mostly. She taught me that people down there are judgmental and that I'd never make it because of my appearance."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think? My nose is too pointy, my hair color is weird and my eyes and skin are too clear. Hannah keeps me here to shield me from all that's horrid and gives me employment and lodgment; besides loneliness there aren't that many downsides."

"First of all you're beautiful; and I'm not going to lie to you, things down there are far from perfect but everywhere you go there's always something bad and that shouldn't limit you this way; you're telling me you never wondered what it would be like to be free? To go to college or have fun? To have a normal 9 to 5 job or live completely broke? To do what you want?"

"I have a degree in Forensic Anthropology that I got on-line; I've always wanted to put it to use but that would mean leaving the dome and mother shows up every day to collect her reports." she kept her eyes on her sneakers.

"What about baby steps? Let's sneak out." he suggested and grabbed her hand.

"We can't!" she yelped.

"That's why it's so much fun! Let's be bad for once." he dragged her to the door.

"Mother taught me that when you do something bad you're punished for it to be a better person; I think I learned my lesson on Halloween."

"Well by that logic you have to be bad to be good!" After processing this carefully Brennan let loose and allowed herself to have a little fun.

…

Booth hadn't planned anything; he didn't want to stick to the dinner and a movie cliché since it'd only be a fancier version of the past nights nor did he want to do something that would make him look too cheap.

And when she set foot on the grass Brennan made up the evening plans right there and then; she took of her shoes and ran on the garden.

"I'd forgotten what this felt like! The colors, the smell, the feel! I could do this all night!"

He had never seen someone so out of character; from what he had gathered Bones was a pretty put together person but to see her happy to the point of hysteria was inviting him to do the same.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid!" he took off his own shoes and after three steps found an apple on the floor.

"Hey Bones! Catch!" he threw the symbolic fruit only for her to miss the point and get hit on the thigh.

"What was that for?!"

"You were supposed to catch the apple! I throw at you and you throw it at me until we get tired of it." he explained.

"Oh I see; do we run and insult each other too?"

"I don't see why not." he caught the apple and threw it back at her.

"Hey Booth! You throw like a female child!"

"It's "you throw like a girl" Bones; and you kind of do…" he teased.

"That's not offensive to me since I am female!"

"Okay, did you bring sunscreen? You're so pale I think you might get sunburned!"

After and hour of skipping through the Jeffersonian garden, Booth was standing with his back turned to a small pond when Brennan aimed from him and he fell back on the water.

She apologized and tried to help him out only for him to pull her in.

They ended up making out but had to get out of the pond to avoid hypothermia deciding to go back to the dome.

…

"Do you want to change? There's no reason for you to be soaking wet." Booth asked.

"I guess I should…" she stared at him.

"Oh! It's okay I'll turn around and face the door."

He heard her discard her clothes followed by steps in his direction.

She kissed him passionately, her hands on the side of his face.

He opened his eyes to her standing between him and the door, in nothing but her under wear, making in start chanting saints in his mind to avoid a very awkward situation.

"I'm… I'm still a virgin." she said.

"You know I'd never make you do anything you don't want to do." he discarded the fact that she'd nearly read his mind.

"I'm ready." she bluntly said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She kissed him again as confirmation.

And with that he gently carried her to her bed.

**Next up: Hellfire, and if you don't mind please review. I'll try to update as soon as possible :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Hellfire

At 8:30 A.M the sun had already rolled into the dome beginning to warm up the floor boards; it was around that same time that Brennan woke up from a short nap, alone in her bed.

Booth had to leave around seven to get ready to work but gently woke her up with a kiss promising to take her on an actual date later that day. Brennan, being a little worn out from their happy hour, shut her eyes again and slept for a little while longer.

Thou she was now awake her eyes were still shut processing last night's events.

"_I'm no longer a virgin. I'm possibly dating Booth who couldn't possibly be sweeter towards me; even last night: he was understanding and was okay with taking things slow initially not to mention competent… very competent… "_

When she made the decision to open her eyes and probably face a squeal from Angela, there was a blonde woman in front of her instead of her robot friend.

"Hello there, my name is Rebecca and I guess you're the chick who's been screwing the father of my child."

"You're the "Blondie turning me into a weekend dad"?" Brennan went back to her conversations with Booth.

"That's what he calls me? Back to the point I come in here to tear him a new one for not answering my calls last night and I find you sleeping with a smirk on your face! Where the hell is he?" Rebecca hollered.

"Wait a second! First of all, how did you get in here and what makes you think that he's here?"

"I forced the lock open and tracked is phone down through GPS. Anyway where did he go?" Brennan noticed his phone on her bedside table.

"He left for work awhile ago; will you follow his example?"

"I'm already gone geez!" Rebecca slammed the door on her way out.

….

Holding the picture of her sister again only this time on her office, Hannah hoped to get some perspective.

"_Ruth, why did I go so far? I mean you were my baby sister; I took care of you after mom died and dad was pulling double shifts to support us. We were crazy about each other and I loved you even thou I sacrificed my social life trough my teenage years and Stanford for community college so I could watch out for you. You were my best friend._

_And one day that Keenan guy appeared; you were only seventeen and he was older and had the whole bad boy appeal._

_You two started dating and on your 18__th__ birthday you left home with him. You two rode off on his motorcycle and broke my heart all at once._

_I tried to forget and move on and after a few years I think I finally did, I focused a bit on work and ended up on case revolving around a group of bank robbers; after three years we finally got them cornered and while I wasn't really surprised one of them was Max I was perplexed to see you were one of them._

_I couldn't help myself… you had betrayed me. _

_I spent all those years raising you to become something and not only did you run off with the first guy that showed up at the door, you also became a criminal. I couldn't even begin to understand what I'd done wrong._

_And the next time I looked at you… you were dead. And there was a toddler crying over you._

_She had to be your daughter, nobody else has those eyes. What if social services gave her to me? What if I went wrong with her to and she made the same mistake you did. I'd be hurting myself again._

_Had it not been for Hank that little girl would have died, it was the shock I guess._

_Then it hit me: the guilt was all on men._

_So when Hank suggested taking "Joy" in to live with him and his grandsons who spent the summer there and later move her to the dome, I agreed. She couldn't run throw her life away for a man if she hadn't any contact with one._

_Her tenth birthday rolled around when Hank's grandsons had already moved in permanently three years earlier. I made him tell them she was their neighbor and they looked out for her while her parents were out of town… which was every week._

_And now she wants to get out and explore the world._

_Have I not done what I should?_

_Haven't I scared her enough?_

_Haven't I lied about everything I could for her safety? _

_I should never have killed you Ruth; you would know what's better for her._

_I miss you Ruthie."_

A knock on the door made her hide the photo way and put herself together. It was her assistant Rebecca.

"Hanny you will not believe this. You remember my ex right? The guy you ran into at a club last week?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Well last night he wasn't answering my calls so I track down his phone this morning and I end up in the dome alone with some girl that seems to live there and guess what? She's sleeping naked with his phone on her nightstand!"

"What?!"

"I know right?!"

Hannah called one of her guards.

"Get the car! I'll find that guy even if it's the last thing I'll ever do!"

"Wow, aren't you overreacting a bit?" Rebecca asked.

"Where is he usually at around this time?" Hannah asked Rebecca.

"It's a Thursday morning so he's probably at the shooting rage."

"That's where we're going then!"

...

Upon arriving at the shooting rage Hannah asked to the rage master if Booth had stopped by. Angered to find out otherwise she even bribed him to tell her where he was but he replied he didn't know. They left and Hannah handed Rebecca some gasoline and a lighter.

"Set fire to the building!" she ordered.

"Are you nuts? Of course not!" Rebecca showed disgust.

"Beat her up then. I'll do the dirty work myself." Hannah told one of her guards.

Booth arrived just as they were leaving and waited for them to get back in the car having left Rebecca badly beaten on the hallway floor.

And as soon as there were out of eyeshot; he ran to Rebecca's aid and pressed the fire alarm.

**This chapter isn't as long as it was meant to be but this was the only place where I could have an actual ending. Also it's kind of late here so I apologize if there's a larger amount of errors; I was only going to update tomorrow but the story was flowing very well so I decided to write a smaller chapter and update sooner.**

**Reviews? **


	9. Chapter 9 Court of Miracles

**I've kinda busy this week because I go back to school on Friday and I always leave everything to the end of the vacation (in this case take a look back on last year's textbooks; fromage is French for cheese right?)**

**Jokes on my atrocious French aside, enjoy the update.**

Brennan was pulled from her daydreaming by a knock on her door that Left her completely shocked.

Booth was carrying the same woman who had visited her earlier that morning and by the looks of her, Hannah's guards had most likely gotten her.

"Hannah turned on her; I would have taken her to a hospital but she told me Hannah would have someone waiting for us just in case… I didn't know where else I could go." Brennan was giving him sings to lay Rebecca on the bed as he spoke."

"She's looking for you Seeley; she's not giving up on you until she finds you." Rebecca coughed.

"Why would she be after him?" Brennan was confused and she was not used to feeling so.

"Last week she told me she'd met this guy on a night club that got in between her and her daughter, we kept bitching and I showed her a picture off Booth on my phone for us to realize he was the night club guy. After what I saw this morning I wanted to bitch to her about my ex screwing some chick behind a clock and she went nuts!"

"She is Hannah's daughter!" Booth was mad.

"Really? She told me you'd gone straight to college after boarding school."

"No. I have been living here for twelve years. If Hannah knows he spent the night here she'll kill him." Brennan responded. "Why did you tell her that?"

Hannah turned to Booth who was washing a cut on her forehead with a wet towel.

"Because, upon seeing that he'd gotten back on the dating scene I realized what I'd let get away. I'm moving to Seatlle with my son next week and… I'd like for him to come with us. I want to get back together."

Booth was dumb founded and hearing those words alone took all there was in Brennan not to cry. Before she could hear his answer she interrupted them to spare herself the pain of him saying yes.

"Hannah is coming. By the time she might be parking her car outside to have "lunch", you have to leave Booth. I'll hide Rebecca." they heard steps on the staircase outside.

"Both of you get in that trap door now! Booth you have to leave immediately! Turn left and you'll see a staircase leading to a janitor's closet by the entrance; get out and run to your car, go somewhere. Rebecca you get in there and stay there until she leaves! Go! Go!" she hurriedly ordered.

"Temperance, I'm here!" Hannah walked into the dome just as the trap door was shut.

"Hello mother I see you brought lunch."

"Sit down." Hannah placed a bag of takeout on the table when something caught her eye. "I think you're hiding something.

"Where would you get such an idea?" Brennan avoided eye contact.

"What's different around here?"

"Nothing."

"What about this sock? I don't remember buying you stripped socks. Unless of course, they don't belong to you."

"Mother…"

"I KNOW HE WAS HERE! And because of that I have set a building on fire this morning! He's a man! And men are the worst type of person out there! WHAT YOU LOVE HIM?!" Hannah shouted.

"Well, I guess you never stood a chance. None of this would have happened if he hadn't come. Don't worry it will all be over soon. You'll be free."

"What does that mean?" Brennan asked even thou she knew the answer.

"I know where he lives and where he works. Thanks to Rebecca I even know that tomorrow is his day to pick up his son from pre-school. And when he does; I'll be there." Hannah left the dome with a smug look on her face.

Upon hearing the door click shut Rebecca called out from under the floor boards.

"We have to find him and warn him. Are you with me on this?" Rebecca asked.

"I can't. I disobeyed mother enough times."

"Oh please! You're telling me you don't love him?"

"Go by yourself. I'll stay here and do reports."

"Okay, I guess I'll take the same steps Seeley took… I just tough you'd want to save the guy."

Temperance managed to stay on the same spot for thirty seconds until she gave up and followed Rebecca.

….

Upon getting to Rebecca's car they argued about where he might be (his phone was still on the dome so calling him wouldn't do much).

"Booth watches a lot of movies doesn't he?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah."

"What's the one place you would probably never go to while being chased but in movies people go there all the time?"

"I don't know. I just watch a lot of trashy TV."

"Well, I have watched a few, half of them with him, and the place they go to is the movie theater."

"His favourite movie is "Who framed Roger Rabbit?"…" Rebecca agreed.

"There is also a draft of a text message on his phone he was going to send me: "If you ever need to find me go to the Baker Street Theater and ask for me they…" and the text ends."

"Who cares let's go there!"

…

When they asked for Booth the manager led them to one of the rooms where Booth was hiding in a sea of teenage girls watching some movie with a vampire and a werewolf. He was pretty sure those kids had skipped school.

"Booth!" the sea of teenage girls shushed them.

"Thank God you're here! There a limited amount of time for me to handle giggles, and I've been here for awhile." Booth got up and walked over to them.

"Listen, don't go pick up Parker tomorrow; Hannah…"

Their best intentions got them all caught, Hannah had followed them and while Booth and Rebecca were both captured with Hannah promising to have them executed Brennan was taken back to the dome and handcuffed to the bed in tears.

**I'll try to update soon as there are still about twelve minutes of film left and at least two chapters. Also last chapter was the first time none of you reviewed so will you please review this one? Having to see those idiots again on Friday is depressing enough…**


End file.
